


some Old stories from 2012-2013

by Inkiethecrow



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkiethecrow/pseuds/Inkiethecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2012 was a dark  time</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ew

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to go back onto my FF.NET account and post these  
> and yes  
> to confirm  
> i am never updaitng these  
> ever  
> the reason for me even REMEMBERING THIS STORY EXISTS is because someone asked me to update :/  
> Like  
> A lot  
> It's annoyijg   
> I dunno maybe one of you needs as good laught or something  
> So I hope this gives you that laught because it's so bad :/

the black Kit felt nothing but warmth it was odd, he had memmiorys of things in his short life he had never done...had he?  
blood,Large Cats,Bones,rage. but he had no rage now no, now he was content it was nice to feel this way the two Bodys next to him shifted and mewed.  
what are we ganna call them? the black kit is nightkit, the Ginger is Firekit and the the grey kid is Windkit,  
and the black and White kit is...a shecat voice had said how about Switfkit? said a toms voice.  
what about the tabby?,ashekit,rplyed the female voice the small kit pulled away from the warmth and opened his eyes he looked around and at the kits next to him to his right was a gingertom(Firekit) to his letf a Greyshi Brown Tom(windkit)  
and next to the Ginger tom was a grey tabby she kit Look! said a voice the kit turned his head towards the Tom he was a redshi tom with Ember eyes,  
a grey tom with blue eyes and a grey she cat with green eyes and darker ears were there as well.  
Oh my starclan she the she cat with green eyes.  
his eyes are open already she said Happily congrations ivypool said the grey tom, 3 toms and a she kit what about the white kit? the kits eyes wondered the a limp shape in the corner.  
i don't know yet the tom walked to the kit and walked away, give me a few days with him...  
the kit looked down at his own pelt,  
Black...black as night,  
nightkit...he liked that name and with that he lay down and fell asleep  
I NEED AN EDITIOR I MIGHT GET THE PERSON WHO EDITS MY STORY RED AND BLUE(its on DA)  
\--------------------------  
Dear god its so Horrible  
well Enjoy my old stories  
*Cringes*they were......not good


	2. What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demonic Evil Babies Crawl Over Thunderclan Camp  
> Because ether want to infect the other cats with a horrible disease   
> Bad fanfiction  
> O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ew ew ew

"Wait for me!" Squeaked the gray kit as she chased after the other two.  
"She's so slow.." Thought Firekit as he ran to the tree in camp.  
Nightkit took a flying leap and landed high up, continuing to go up. As he climbed Firekit attempted to follow him but slid down the bark.  
Firekit had never understood how his brothers claws were already so long and sharp..  
Like dog teeth.  
Firekit shook his head. Where had that come from? Dog teeth?  
He turned his head towards the kit behind him. She was always following them around, but then again, who could blame her? Cloudkit never left his nest, nor did any other kit in this heat. All cats preferred to stay in there dens, besides him and his brother. They were as close as kits could be.  
But his brother seemed a bit colder than most kits, and rarely played unless it involed climbing or fighting.  
He loved to fight.  
"Firekit, Nightkit, get inside!" Their mother's voice called from the den. He ran to it, yet it seemed that somehow their sister had gotten there first!  
She could be fast when she wanted to be.  
He had to cllimb down.


End file.
